Kitsun Flam
Kitsun Flam Name: Kitsun Flam (Kit-son) Species: Hybrid Sub-Species: Red Fox Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Appearance: '''A medium sized boy about 5"6', green eyes, with the Longish bushy red colored white tipped tail most red foxes have (not easy to hide) but he makes do with a large overcoat and wrapping his tail around his legs and a hologram projector on his belt buckle to camouflage his legs, and wears large contacts most of the time when walking outside that or basic glasses (not sunglasses) and uses a projection to make it seem like his eyes are normal. '''Clothing/Weapons: Kitsun normally wears a black shirt with red accents, and black jeans also with red shades throughout them. Carries 2 knives a 10in bowie and a 6in switchblade, he's stealthy if you haven't guessed Goal/Occupation: To rescue Hybrids from brothels and give them to a Safe-Haven or someone who knows where one is History: Kitsun's parents were two Fox hybrids like himself (although their animal parts were Father: red fur on 3/4 of his body and Mother: her nails naturally grew in black), in the time that Kitsun was born they were living in the woods where they believed it to be safe to raise a child hidden away from the world, but one day Inspection officers came to check a registered house belonging to Kitsun's parents Kitsun was told to escape the Inspecting officers by hiding out in an underground borough he made when he was still a pup/child. His parents were fine and left alone from then on except for the occasional inspection, this went on for 6 years (Kitsun was 5 when it all started). Although his parents couldn't keep up the charade forever eventually their hologram equipment was out of date and there was a way to find out if someone was using it on their person (to help Identify Hybrids) they were taken away. 3 years later when he found the means to leave the forest and not get caught he went to the city and found a symbol on a building that sparked a memory of those who took his parents: a red trident he then spent several months searching the records of the companies traded slaves, he found his parents files they had died a year after they had been taken away, according to the file being that the animal attributes couldn't be removed so that they couldn't be used his mother and father used them to escape but it was futile, after three days of running toward the forest the company had taken them from they were shot by the leader of the company a one "Red Devil" according to the files, after which he vowed to help in any way he could with the atrocities of the world, so one night when he was saving several hybrids from a brothel and sending them to a larger borough he's made, his mission was interrupted by another team who assumed him to be a transporter and attacked him, he managed to survive long enough to tell them the truth and was asked to join their team, and that's how he came into "professional" rescue missions Personality: knowledgeable, cunning, and completely serious when it comes to missions but helpful and fun when in the base (has episodes of anger when anyone mentions a persona of the "Red Devil") RP DETAILS: ' '■RP: Just Between You and Me ■Created/Played by: Livix (Inactive) Category:JBYaM Characters Category:Characters